


Day 15: In a Different Clothing Style

by overtaxed_emperor



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [15]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtaxed_emperor/pseuds/overtaxed_emperor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide finds out that Kaneki needs a proper amount of sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 15: In a Different Clothing Style

**Author's Note:**

> Didn’t know what to do, so have some nonsense.

“Hide, why do you like to wear leather?”

“Cause it’s cool,” Hide exclaimed. “Why do you like wearing sweaters?”

“Cause they’re cute and comfortable,” Kaneki stated. “More comfortable than your leather.”

“Everyone has different opinions.”

They walked hand-in-hand down the street, the sun reflecting off of the cars driving by. Their clashing fashion choices earned them weird looks from strangers. Who would’ve thought that a pastel, sweater-wearing boy would walk with a man clad in leather? He must have been abducted by him. 

Kaneki moved closer to Hide, breeze ruffling his hair.

“Where are we going?”

“Just taking a walk,” Hide said. “It was getting stuffy in the apartment.” He put his arm around Kaneki’s shoulder to shield him from the wind. 

“You should’ve told me that sooner, I would’ve grabbed another sweater,” Kaneki pouted.

“You can borrow my jacket if you want.” 

Kaneki happily took the jacket and buried his face into it, breathing in the scent. “Thank you,” he murmured. 

“Anything for you, darling.” 

“What if eyebrows concentrated?” Kaneki asked. 

“Wha?” Hide looked at Kaneki as if he had grown a third eye. 

“Well, you know how when you concentrate, your eyebrows come together like this?” Kaneki knit his eyebrows as a demonstration. “What if, when you did that, your eyebrows concentrated with you. They could help you focus more with whatever you’re doing!”

“Uh-huh.” Hide raised an eyebrow. “Did you get enough sleep last night?”

“Nope,” Kaneki blurted out. 

Hide sighed. “Maybe we should go home so you can take a nap.”

“Only if you take a nap with me,” Kaneki protested. 

“Sure, sure.”


End file.
